Plot idea tidbits
Upcoming plot list, more or less in order *introduction to Link (continued) *Some details of tweener training, including: ** Getting used to a proper watch shift schedule. ** How not to get lost. The tweeners have to learn the lay of the land around their new base and how to find their way back even if they go somewhere they don't know. They'll need to learn routes to Rain's other safe houses, to the upper city and to the territories of other gangs. ** Foraging. They have to learn how to look for potential food stockpiles and useful items among the ruins and old buildings of the undercity. They have to learn to find pigeon nests and things like that, possibly also in the back alleys of the upper city. ** Stealth, self defense, fighting. ** Other useful skills. Cooking, reading and writing, gardening, building, fixing things... *ANIMAL leaves with Linksys and ends up going to Finch, then Ratchet, where he becomes Phi *East Don attack on newly formed gang (maybe) *Skip to mid March. Meanwhile, teach tweeners about keeping watch and sneaking around, let tweeners get used to plenty of exercise and limited food. Aloe and ANgel visit YM at some point. CJ and ANIMAL exchange letters. *Move to The House ™ *Link goes to visit the Ratchets, CJ comes along *More tweener training fluff, such as **First time tweeners are trusted to go on a proper foraging mission **First time tweeners are trusted to stay on watch alone *Curly's birthday, Lily's birthday and a visit from Pearl (?) *Skip to early May. BIRDSONG has her baby. Play out a few days with the gang working around their latest addition. Also, Rain's birthday. *Skip six more months so BIRDSONG can freak out about her baby? Our gang will likely be laying low for quite a while because it isn't easy to go undetected with a noisy baby around. *CJ heads out on his own for a while and learns how to do tattoos from Reebok in Havenbrook *Gang naming idea: Footprint. Our food runs dangerously low while the upper city is swarming with robots (and it's probably a bad time to ask for food from York Mills and 401), so we have to steal from East Don's plentiful gardens instead. Gradually we become such a nuisance that we leave our mark, not just a gap in the pantry. *Tweener rites of passage, probably including Vel and Kay pulling pranks *Skip some more, gradually we're getting mad skills *rescue Sunshine *blow stuff up *Epic war with East Don *Epic war with the System secret future plots here *Leave the city *Let's get arrested and have to fill out paperwork in a foreign language. xD Other plots Here are some ideas for stuff to happen in the story, where we haven't quite found a place to fit it in with our plans. *Instability in East Don *Vel gets her impractically long hair caught in a machine or something and has to get it cut short to escape Places Here are some ideas for abandoned buildings, potential gang hideouts and safe houses. *School *Hospital *Shopping mall/strip mall *Abandoned dock *Shipwreck/abandoned boat in the dock area *Amusement park New Characters Here are some ideas for potential new characters and NPCs. *Crazy pigeon man/crotchety hermit *Dawn, (or possible DAWN) a petite Asian lesbian with silky black hair and brown eyes *Other gangless Outsiders like Rain and Vel had been, potentially good for filler posts *more robot NPCs since we haven't had a run in with them for a while